


Bumping Ankles

by FreshBrian



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Incest, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrian/pseuds/FreshBrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a new apartment seems to crack both of the brothers. Rin just can't keep his hands away from Yukio and Yukio's walls crumble from being pushed to the limit so many times when they were younger. As the brown haired boy is pinned against the car with his twin brother so close, his dam breaks and nothing will go back to normal afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ichi

**Warning:**  Cursing, gay sex, incest. Some fluff. Love-love bugs bites. Fun smexy scenes with some denial of the relationship because ya know- incest. Kind of an AU of As Phaedrus Said in the future. If you haven't read it that's fine. Just smutty smut for the bros.

 **A/N:**  Okay. I just felt like writing some smut. My first smut, two shot fic (maybe). Derp. I'll get back to As Phaedrus Said in a bit. ;) Loving what I'm writing so far with that story. Anyways, enjoy this please and let me know how I do with my smut. For I may tweak APS for what you guys say. :) Thank you! *bows*

* * *

**Ichi**

It wasn't too damn bad. The apartment was kind of small but it would fit the both of them. The two queen beds were snug in a nice open room in the back that could be shut by a densely made curtain. The first room was a living room and a kitchen with an almost uncanny cleanness to it. The man sighed and walked in, dragging many bags and suitcases. His brother would be here shortly with more.

Okumura Yukio scooted all his items to the side and rubbed his face with his hand. Even from the short distance of walking up the steps to their second floor apartment was a hassle for Yukio. He checked the kitchen more thoroughly and found the usual appliances which he was grateful for.

Yukio shuffled through one of the bags to pull out a wrap of plastic cups. Bringing one to the sink to fill it up, Yukio drank with glee. He leaned against the counter and decided to check out the partially covered back bedroom.

The bedroom was decorated in a simple fashion with two nightstands for each bed. The beds were adorned with matching red and white designs that seemed to calm the room down. A mirror was placed in the corner, a full body mirror. Yukio glanced at himself and saw his attire of a dark blue, long sleeve undershirt with an open black button up. His plain black jeans covered his lower body nicely. He felt comfortable with his appearance and headed back in the living room to unpack the rest of their items.

Okumura Rin came in when Yukio was putting up some more of their kitchenware. He gave an exasperated huff as he dropped the bags he was carrying roughly. Yukio thought it was uncouth of Rin to do such a thing to their possessions. Yukio blew it off and put up some more plates before silently making Rin a glass of water as well. The atmosphere between them was more tense than it had ever been before.

Yukio walked calmly over to his dramatically panting brother and held out the water. Rin took it gladly and gave a nod of thanks before downing the thirst quencher. Yukio went back to unpacking and so did Rin quietly.

They both weren't talking because of what happened before they arrived at their apartment. It had been a boundary not crossed by them ever. And Rin had initiated it.

* * *

Yukio and Rin had made a pit stop to grab some food for their long trip to their college and Yukio was leaning against their car. He had lifted his shirt up to wipe sweat from his cheek because of Japan's glaring sun. And Rin had been right there. Starring at Yukio's exposed stomach of small, yet toned abs, Rin had come close before Yukio had even realized it.

When Yukio opened his eyes but his shirt still up, he caught his brother giving him the  _look_. Their eyes had met and Yukio liked it. He liked Rin staring at him. His older brother looking at him like no other should. And Yukio felt sadistic in a way that he didn't want his brother to stop even though they were in public. It wasn't like strangers would know they were brothers but it was there. That flame in Rin. Hot as the blue in a flame. He knew what he did to Rin. Yukio couldn't help it either. He hadn't been thinking clearly with Rin looking at him with blue fire.

Yukio dropped his shirt a little from his face to his chest, keeping his stomach exposed, and with his other hand pushed back his slightly damp hair. And to both their surprises, Rin decided to act. And Yukio should have known it would happen but he didn't stop it.

Rin had one free hand from the small convenience store bag that occupied the other. With his free hand, he lifted it to Yukio's stomach, placing it on top of his lower abdomen. Rin was a lot more closer to Yukio now, and he was slightly angry at himself. He normally had more self control than this. But now, with Rin's warm hand on him, there was no barrier for Yukio.

The hand slipped up Yukio's stomach gently, and Yukio dropped both his hands. His shirt fell to cover Rin's rising hand and Rin pressed in closer to his brother. Feeling, warping, molding himself to Yukio's body till they were completely together. It was lighting both Rin and Yukio aflame on the inside. And Rin was so close to Yukio, so close. Rin tilting his head to the side, inviting, giving permission to also be pressed up against.

Rin was handsome, his blue eyes like black fire as they darkened with every second of being close to his brother. He had never really been this close, this close to the border they had. The border they put up ever since they were children. It was only held with duct-tape and sloppy glue. It was always pushed and prodded throughout their nineteen years of life. Their border had been fraying at the sides lately. And this was the final shove it needed for the walls of hard construction to come down.

Yukio couldn't help but give Rin what he wanted. Yukio tensed his muscles enough to show he was pressing back up against Rin. It's all he could do. Yukio felt himself slipping slightly down the car, giving Rin a taller position but nothing else. And then Rin saw that's the only thing he was going to get.

Rin's eyes caught flames and he roughly pressed hard up against Yukio, dropping the forgotten bag. He squeezed Yukio's stomach with one hand and pressed the other to the car. Rin tilted his head further towards Yukio, his nose gliding against Yukio's jaw.

Yukio couldn't anymore. He just couldn't. Yukio lifted his arms, placing a hand at Rin's hip and one around his back to hold him close and he closed his eyes. Yukio shifted to where he was the one nuzzling Rin's jaw and face and pressing and pulling and he could tell Rin loved it all. The attention Rin was getting from Yukio was more than he could have ever imagined. His brother holding him, gripping him, becoming animated  _because_ of him. Rin lifted his head as if to give thanks to anyone anywhere. And he felt Yukio attack his neck and he gasped softly.

Yukio followed Rin's movements and felt along his neck with his nose and cheek, feeling his love leak and ooze too much. It was so much and he didn't want to stop this moment. He had let his dam break and he  _had_ Rin in his arms, squeezing and loving him back in small gestures.

Rin brought his hand away from the car as he looked down into Yukio's face. Rin pressed his hand firmly to Yukio's face, making him open his eyes and look at him. And they were soft, so soft. It was a force that made him lean down and rub his nose against Yukio's, their mouths so close he could die inside.

Yukio pulled Rin even closer to himself, staring and having this sweet, sweet moment in a parking lot. A damn parking lot and he couldn't have cared less about the place. Yukio pushed his face dangerously close to Rin and that's when Rin pressed their lips together.

It was like Yukio lit up. He pressed his lips so hard Yukio thought he would hurt them both. But Rin only seemed to join and reciprocate twice as hard. Yukio felt Rin's hand slide from his stomach to around his back and it became planted there, pulling Yukio impossibly closer. And then they stopped.

Yukio and Rin pulled apart at the same time. Their border may have been crossed but that doesn't mean the line was gone.

Yukio shocked himself into stone mode. He looked as if he had been drained of all and any feeling he had before. Rin was just staring at the ground with the back of his hand covering his mouth where they had shared that burst of passion. As if they both knew, they both silently moved stoically into the car, Rin grabbing the store bag, and still hadn't talked since.

* * *

It was done and over with and Rin and Yukio had seemed to move passed it as they set up their apartment together. Clinks and clacks were the only sounds that filled the room as they placed and moved objects. When they were done, Rin leaned lazily against their single couch and gave and large sigh of relief.

Yukio leaned up against the wall with crossed arms. He was thinking. And he was thinking hard. He closed his eyes and thought back to the car, allowing himself to remember the feeling of Rin with and against Yukio in his heart and body. They had always known of each other's feelings for the other. It was unspoken, never seen but with glances and body language. Yukio was so deep in thought he didn't hear Rin get up.

Rin had practically said fuck it. Fuck everything in the whole goddamned world. He was impulsive unlike his brother thinking about it. Rin was a man of action. Rin stood a few feet from where Yukio was in deep contemplation. His brows were furrowed and his lips twitched every-so-often up and down. Mostly they stayed down though. And damn all Rin could think of was those lips. He had a taste of the fruit he had always wanted and he would be damned if he was going to let his brother worry himself to death over the issue.

Rin knew Yukio wouldn't see him coming.

Rin acted fast, feeling Yukio tense in surprise as Rin pressed his hands up and under Yukio's crossed arms to feel his chest. Rin did just like before at the car and placed his face up and tilted towards his taller twin brother. There was an almost instant reaction from Yukio as he gave a sharp inhale, and that's all it took for the blue fire to start within Yukio. Right then and there, Rin could tell Yukio was going to try and stop this between them, that it was wrong and unacceptable. Rin wouldn't be having any of that idiotic logic. It was just them now. Just them.

"Rin..." Yukio could all but murmur as a whimper. It was the first words Yukio had spoken since the car. Yukio unfolded his arms to grab Rin's forearms as if to push away but he didn't he held them still. Rin was happy for that but concerned he could be pushed away any second. Yukio hardened his voice from before. "Rin. You know." And Rin did. "You know I can't. That we... That we can't." His voice was quiet and calm. Rin wanted to believe there was a plead in there. And Rin grabbed that plead.

"But we can. You can." He pushed closer again, spreading his fingers against Yukio's chest. "You can and you want to." Rin whispered so only Yukio would hear him even though they were alone. Rin whispered against Yukio's cheek wanting this to become mutual so fast he was burning on the inside. That blue flame growing stronger by every breath they took.

Yukio looked upset, down even. He was cracking. There was his want and there was society and then there was his  _brother._  His brother who loved him most in this world. Who wanted him just as much as the other did. And Yukio was cracking. Cracking and crumbling and gripping Rin's forearms. He was falling deeper into the flames.

Then he was engulfed.

Yukio dived down to meet his brother's lips and it was just as right as it was before at the car. Rin felt he was going to cry as his brother kissed him roughly and passionately, holding him with care and love. It was all he could feel inside. To let his love out had become so  _physical._  It was to show his love that he was kissing him and pressing and filling them both up with each other's emotions. And It was sweet as their kissing slowed and they broke apart for air and  _not_  because Yukio was going to stop them this time.

Rin had lust filled eyes. Dark blue alight with such desire it struck both of them. Yukio was feeling his thirst that he needed to be sated. To let his brother feel good not only on the inside but on the outside as well. To give him pleasure.

With a small growl, Yukio flipped them, pushing Rin up against the wall and bearing down on his mouth again. He stretched their bodies up by bringing his hands to Rin's wrists and putting them gently above their heads and Rin moaned. It sounded wonderful to Yukio and it elicited a small moan from Yukio as well. Their lips moving evenly and slipping against each other as their saliva gathered. It was making delicious sounds as Rin's moans seemed to grow in volume. Yukio could start to feel the hard press of Rin's erection against his thigh. It turned Yukio on and he started to move his body smoothly against Rin's.

Rin surprisingly didn't break their kiss but he groaned and licked Yukio's lips, wanting to taste his brother even more. It made Yukio moan as their tongues twined sloppily as their mouths didn't stop their assault on each other. Rin began rocking his body into Yukio's and it was so hot to Yukio. His loving brother being turned on by him and finding him sexually attractive was such a great feeling. Yukio couldn't handle it. His control had been gone since Rin had walked up to him.

Yukio slide his hands down, slowly down Rin's arms, not stopping in rocking back against Rin for the lecherous noises he was making. His arms lingered on Rin's hips as he pushed a little bit harder than before, this time making Rin let out a high pitched noise of pleasure at the sweet pressure. He pushed once more into Rin's hips with his own, hearing the same sound, before bringing his arms around Rin and lifting him up against the wall. Yukio was starting to get hard and it felt amazing pressing his older twin hard into the wall.

Rin had no idea his brother was this fucking amazing. When Rin was lifted, he wrapped his legs around his brother's hips like a vice. Rin placed his arms loosely against Yukio's shoulders, clasping his hands behind Yukio as he leaned in for more of his brother's satisfying mouth. Yukio complied with the kiss and with Rin hanging on, he pushed off the wall easily and was walking them. Rin didn't even care where they were going as long as Yukio didn't fucking let him go.

Yukio found a bed and bent his knees to lean Rin down gently down on the comfy surface. Yukio covered Rin's body with his own, feeling Rin desperately moving against him once he was joined back together with his brother. Yukio moved his hands back down and around Rin's ass before moving to his stomach and up his chest. He wanted Rin's shirt off  _now._

Rin couldn't get more of Yukio's hands roaming his body. He was so enticed when his brother's strong hands slipped around his ass, it gave a sharp twist in his body. A good sharp twist. Yukio was pulling up Rin's shirt and Rin gladly complied. He arched then bowed his back to get whatever shirt he was wearing off and once he was free, his hands went straight to his brother's brown hair, drifting and smoothing. Yukio's hair was soft and it felt great in his hands. Thinking for a second, he took off Yukio's glasses and set them on the table beside the bed.

Yukio was kissing him again and he replied hungrily, feeling his mouth with his and moving his body. Rin spread and propped up his legs to make Yukio fall between them pressing both their now full erections together. And that made Yukio break the kiss to moan and dip his head slightly to Rin's cheek. He became still as so did Rin. Rin was still pressing his hands in Yukio's hair, feeling and slightly gripping. And then Yukio moved.

"Ahh!" Rin cried out suddenly and loudly. He felt Yukio press and slide his hips directly up Rin's erection and it was electrifying. Yukio even shook visibly and the pleasure that coursed through both of them. After the initial shock, Yukio started kissing Rin hard and started moving more steady, gliding their clothed erections together again and again. Rin was now in a constant state of groans and small screams of pleasure. He moved with Yukio, giving as much as he was getting, squeezing his legs over Yukio's hips and back.

Yukio kissed Rin down the jaw who now and realized Yukio didn't have his damn shirts off yet. Rin was going to get Yukio's chest on him  _now._

Rin tugged at Yukio's shirts. "These need to be off.  _Now._ " And Yukio internally agreed.

Yukio stopped grinding on Rin and Rin actually whimpered at the pause in their movements. But Yukio's shirts were off in seconds and he was back on Rin and moving. Yukio's arms holding Rin's sides and gripping as their bodies moved together roughly. Their jeans were painful on them but it was still so great just to be this close, sexually, to each other. The sounds coming from both filled the room and made it even more erotic and sexy for the both of them.

Rin had dreamed of a day like this. To be so intimate and close with Yukio like no other. To be experiencing this attraction through bodily contact was foreign and perfect. It was sweet and delicious and neither Rin nor Yukio could get enough of the other. It was rough and felt messy and it was fucking  _great._

Rin could feel his orgasm coming and he was just so elated. Rin started gripping his brother's back and pushing up into Yukio harder. Yukio was moaning louder now from how animated Rin was beneath him. It was so intoxicating that  _Yukio_  could do this and make Rin feel this way. Make him writhe and moan his name. Holy shit, Rin was moaning Yukio's  _name._

Yukio was so close, he grabbed Rin's face, and gazed into his brother's glazed eyes. Rin gave a particularly hard shove up and Yukio couldn't close his mouth, so he molded his to Rin's and it became like a whisper against Rin's lips.

"R-Rin..." Yukio moaned loudly, Rin's erection painfully pushing up into Yukio and he felt Rin stutter. Rin's hips gave big thrusts up and he was calling out Yukio's name and then Rin was orgasming. Rin's calling of Yukio's name pushed him and Yukio felt the wave of his orgasm hit as he felt himself cum. Pleasure sang it's self through both their bodies.

Rin was glued to Yukio not wanting to move for time without end, feeling like he had touched cloud nine and drank from the pool of eternal life. He was here, feeling Yukio's exhausted and worn out body lay on top of him. The curves and ridges of Yukio felt great and Rin was  _so close_  to Yukio. This was the closest they had ever been.

Yukio was taking deep, long breaths. Thinking of what they had just committed but he couldn't care right now. He would care later. He would try and make reason of this, but only later. He was too blissed-out to do anything. He forgot his soiled pants and rolled to the side as to not crush Rin. But he didn't let go of him. He didn't dare let go of his brother. Yukio clung and was clung back too.

They soon fell into darkness, both sleeping heavily and tangled, not knowing what would come next.

* * *

Well, let me know what you guys think in the reviews. I will most likely make this two parts and hot anal sex will be in the next chappy. Idk. Let me know what ya think. Should I continue?


	2. Ni

**Warning:**  Cursing, gay sex, incest. Some fluff. Love-love bugs bites. Fun smexy scenes with some denial of the relationship because ya know- incest. Kind of an AU of As Phaedrus Said in the future. If you haven't read it that's fine. Just smutty smut for the bros.

 **A/N:**  I lied. This maybe longer than I thought. I also lied about anal sex in this one. It's going to be in the 4th chapter. X/ This one is just didn't seem to go that direction, fuck idk anymore. My hands wouldn't let me stop so you guys are going to be getting ANOTHER two chapters. Shit. *back flips out a window*

I'm very sorry for not updating this story in a long time. I've been going through a tough depression and everything in my life is turning in a barrel of acid. I've just had surgery so I'll be out for two weeks from doing anything so I'm going to be writing! It's all I can do really besides watch Let's Play vids and general YouTube. But, here is the next chapter. Sorry for being late again.

* * *

**Ni**

Yukio woke up with a very unpleasant feeling in his pants. He laid there for a while, his head still a bit fuzzy for whatever reason. Yukio wasn't sure why he felt a calm buzz. He didn't think much of it as he went back to sleep.

When Yukio's consciousness came back to him, he shoved his face farther into his pillow. As he moved to stretch his arms out, he felt a heavy weight on an outstretched arm. He briefly wondered if he had cut its circulation off but he curled his fingers and didn't feel that familiar itching of thousands of ants pricking him. He blinked into his pillow before moving his head to the side and seeing his brother's wide awake face staring at him.

Yukio squinted his eyes to a miniscule degree. He watched as Rin's face bloomed into a soft smile before wrapping himself up even more around Yukio. Yukio found himself laying stomach down with both his arms out to the side. Rin was resting his head on Yukio's upper arm with his chest and lower region pressed firmly up against Yukio. Rin squeezed his legs which were tangled around Yukio's.

Yukio didn't mind but then his mind caught up to him as he remembered their previous exploits. He had committed an act of sexual pleasure with Rin.

Yukio's mind stuttered and he closed his eyes, eyebrows dipping far with his now mangled thoughts.

Rin had been awake for a couple of minutes before Yukio turned to look at him. Rin was so happy to be next to Yukio, to have kissed and kissed his brother over and over again the time before. Rin had fallen asleep after they had brought each other to climax in the sexiest way he could have dreamed of. Yukio was still here with him. Still with Rin. And he was in bliss.

Then Yukio looked upset. And Rin felt the immediate rush of panic but kept it down as best he could. Rin began to feel the sting in his nose and the shadow of deep sadness. With the sting, Rin felt the tears were going to come if he didn't clarify anything. Rin's heart was hammering but he would make Yukio see. He would make his brother  _see._

Keeping his voice as light as he could, Rin played off innocence.

"Ne, Yukio, do you feel alright?" Yukio turned his head back into his pillow at this, making Rin's heart pound faster.

Of course Yukio was alright. He felt  _great._ How could he ever not be alright with Rin by his side, much less pressing up against him in a most arousing way. Yukio went to press his free arm against the bed to give him support as he looked back at Rin and winced. Yukio felt his dried semen pull at his sensitive pubic hairs. He groaned internally for an immediate shower but it would have to wait.

"Yeah, Rin. I'm okay, just cramped in my pants." Yukio wasn't going to bring his brother emotional pain because he was a little freaked out inside. Well, a bit  _more_ than freaked out but he could feel his twin's rising tension. He wasn't going to hurt Rin that way.

He looked over at Rin as he heard his older twin giggle. Rin was beaming. Yukio felt himself smile a bit.

Rin couldn't help it. His little brother was precious. Poor guy.

Rin just couldn't help his jovial attitude. Yukio wasn't upset with what happened between them but Rin was sure he didn't imagine that first look Yukio gave. Rin wasn't going to linger on it though.

"I wonder why?" Rin played off with another chirp of laughter. Yukio wasn't upset or regretting what they did. He was just thinking too much. He would put that off for when he was alone. Alone where he could sort these fears and emotions out. Not now.

"You know why. It's pulling at my... hairs..." Yukio grumbled out. It really did hurt to move but Rin was still caught up all around him, pulling and squeezing at him that made Yukio feel even more aroused. But first, he  _really_ needed a shower.

"Haha, dummy. Well, F-Y-I, I wax." Rin said confidently while nuzzling Yukio's arm. He did feel uncomfortable with the feel of dried cum in his underwear but it wasn't painful. Rin watched as Yukio's eyes widened a fraction. Guess he didn't know that about his older brother, did he? Rin couldn't help but feel a bit smug at the image that Yukio was picturing Rin naked with his new information.

"Okay. I, for one, don't wax so I'm in quite a need of a shower before I lose anymore hairs." Yukio replied dreadfully. He didn't want to move because it stung every time he did. He should have cleaned up before he went to bed. Yukio sucked in a breath before untangling himself from Rin. Rin helped a bit with the untangling even though he was rueful of it.

Yukio stood up from the bed, facing away from where Rin lay sprawled out. Yukio glanced back and wished he hadn't. Rin was there in all his smooth skinned glory. His chest was bare and he was resting his head on his arm while the other hung loosely around his waist. And what's worse was that the covers hide Rin's pants so Yukio could envision Rin being completely nude underneath. Yeah... Yukio rushed to their new bathroom.

Yukio left the door ajar and practically tore his jeans off. He was left in his black boxers and didn't want to look at the damage inside. He prepared for his shower by putting a new towel on the rack above the toilet and turned the water on (after a few tries of trying to figure it out). After fixing it to a nice temperature, Yukio got rid of his boxers and stepped inside pulling the shower door closed. His looked at the door and noticed it wasn't clear but it wasn't opaque either. It was a mixture of the two where silhouettes could only be seen. Yukio let the warming water roll down his body and relaxed into the shower. He wiped himself down with his hands as he cleared up the dried semen when he heard the door creak open.

Rin had watched his brother walk away with a bare back that had cute dimples just slightly above his hips. Rin saw Yukio's lats twitch as he opened the door to their bathroom and had to calm his raging stomach at them. Rin let out a groan and rolled back onto his bed. He could still feel Yukio on him and he wanted that feeling back. Rin wanted Yukio to be obsessed with him and gaze as he did just before. Yukio had looked at Rin with such a possessive tone it took his breath away just to  _remember_  it again. And if Rin didn't stop thinking about Yukio, he would start to develop an erection. And that wouldn't be cool with dried cum still in his briefs.

Rin heard Yukio start the shower. And Rin also felt he needed a shower as well. Rin sucked in a breath and decided he was going to be brave and join Yukio. Rin went into the bathroom and saw Yukio through the masked glass. Yeah, Rin was going to be joining his twin.

"Rin? You need something?" Yukio asked curiously. Yukio could see Rin standing there but he didn't get a reply. Instead, he watched at Rin's hands came to his stomach and started moving. Yukio felt surprise dawn on him as he realized what Rin was doing as Rin bent down in what Yukio assumed was taking his pants off.

Yukio felt his breath come out fast as Rin opened the shower door, grinning, and stepped in. Yukio was face to face with his smirking big brother and couldn't help but feel his dick plump at Rin being in the shower together after how intimate they had been that night. Yukio didn't let his gaze wander down, and instead he watched Rin's grin fall slowly into a embarrassed frown. Rin turned his gaze upwards as he seemed to struggle with something internally. Yukio watched as Rin's hair dampened and droplets caressed him everywhere, falling in random lines down Rin's sculpted face. And Yukio couldn't help himself anymore.

Yukio took a step forward and brought his hands up to Rin's face to guide him in for a kiss. Yukio decided then he wouldn't ever think this was wrong for him, no, for them. As his lips pressed down, now hungry for Rin, Yukio thought nothing should ever be wrong with  _this._  This was them, this was all they ever were. Yukio thought about the word soul-mate and, while he didn't quite believe in the words term, he did think it applied to them in a hypocritical way. Rin pressed right back up against Yukio and Yukio couldn't get  _enough_ it seemed.

Yukio slide one hand down Rin's neck and body, slowly to encase Rin's waist and pull them together. Rin gave a yelp when Yukio pressed them together, then he felt Rin press and move against Yukio,. Rin's arms were smoothing themselves all around Yukio's sides as his hands moved against his back, gripping while feeling all along Yukio. Yukio couldn't stop his deep throated growl when Rin's dick pressed firmly up beside his own swelling erection. Yukio moved his hand from Rin's jaw to his hair and dug his fingers into Rin's wet hair and massaged his way down his neck. The water was making it pretty slippery as he felt Rin jerk his hips up into Yukio's waist line. Rin was gasping already and seemingly squirming for friction. Rin's hands hadn't stopped moving and were feeling his way down to Yukio's ass but smoothed themselves up again, playing with Yukio's dimples right above his ass cheeks. It was all extremely arousing for Yukio. Rin opened his mouth to sloppily lick at Yukio's lips, begging for an opening into Yukio's own. Damn morning breath, Rin didn't give a shit.

Rin bit up on Yukio's upper lip, feeling Yukio tense as his warm flesh was gripped gently. Yukio responded by moving his tongue against Rin's teeth and against his gums, kissing him impossibly harder. Yukio gripped Rin everywhere he could as they continued their make-out.

Rin felt Yukio's hand on his hip, grip, squeezing before sliding around to gently caress his wet back side like a whisper and it almost tickled. Rin was so hot. He was so warm from the spray of the shower but he was warmer from Yukio. Just feeling him react and downright  _growl_ had Rin begging for more. He wanted to touch Yukio's hard and warm dick that was rubbing slowly up and down against his stomach. He needed to feel his brother's solid flesh in his hand or he was going to drown in fire.

So, Rin moved his hands cautiously to Yukio's hips and rubbed at his sides, feeling ribs and small muscles that were constricting and then relaxing. Rin started grinding a bit harder up onto Yukio and felt him gasp into his mouth. Rin was going to do this slowly not to freak Yukio out but, shit, he had been dreaming of doing this for so long. So long and Rin was drunk on this. This flesh on flesh contact  _everywhere._  Rin needed more of Yukio even with all they were doing right now.

With a sharp intake of breath, Rin slide one hand to firmly press over Yukio's erection resting on Rin's stomach. And a reaction did Rin get.

Yukio wasn't expecting it. He didn't see it coming but it happened and Rin's hand was  _right on him_. Yukio ripped his mouth from Rin's to groan out obscenities he didn't think was appropriate but had no way to hold back. Rin's hand was on his  _dick_. Pressing enough to make Yukio thrust up once at the feeling. Yukio had to press his face up against the side of Rin's face just to hold himself together just a bit.

Rin was so excited at Yukio's obvious surprise. He was showing so  _much_. It was such a beautiful thing to hear his brother swear, which he almost never does. Rin was so happy to have decided to be brave. And he was going to be even more daring.

With another smirk, Rin curled his hand around Yukio and just felt him for a bit. He didn't just stop with that either. Rin was attacking Yukio's neck and face with drags of his lips and tongue. Yukio was faltering at everything Rin did to him and he couldn't hold in anything. Both or their breaths were coming out heavy in the loud shower, filling the confining space with noise.

Rin didn't move his hand but it was still wrapped around Yukio and just the feeling was astonishing. He wanted to do more. Rin was willing to do more. More of everything with Yukio. Yukio could feel it to with how hard Rin was sucking on his neck with hickeys to bloom soon after. A very possessing method of affection which had Yukio swearing again at the great feeling.

Yukio really couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Rin back gently with his palms on his stomach as to press him into the shower wall. The shower spray still hitting them but not as much but neither cared at all. What Yukio cared about was Rin being fine with this. Yukio pulled his face back to ask but Rin just molded their mouths together again, grunting with the lovely feeling of being consumed. Yukio devoted himself to pushing himself against Rin's hand once more which hadn't left his erection.

All Rin wanted to do was make Yukio feel good. And he sure as hell felt like he was accomplishing his goal. Rin and Yukio were getting close to feeling the signal of coming but Rin wanted to finger himself. He loved playing with his hole while in the shower and it felt almost necessary for him to get off in this environment. He gripped Yukio and started moving his hand along Yukio's dick, lavishing his younger twin's face and moving to kiss around his ear. Rin's stomach coiled in nervousness thinking about it. The nervousness didn't hold for long though.

Yukio moved one of his hands from Rin's stomach to his strong cock, massaging at the hairless base. Yukio couldn't help but smirk a bit when Rin jolted and cried out.

"Ah shit, Yukio!" Rin's eyes were blown wide as he called out to his twin. He threw his head back against the wall, arching off to push back into Yukio's confining hand. Rin wanted to scream out at the feeling and had to get Yukio's hands on him more.

Rin grabbed Yukio's free hand that was roaming his chest and guided it around his back and towards his ass. Yukio's hand didn't do anything and he pulled back from Rin's face to give him a questioning look. Rin looked into his twin's eyes and saw that he was confused.

"Finger me, please." Rin said heatedly as he moved Yukio's hand further down his ass. "You don't have to worry, I do it all the time and I fucking love it." Rin smiled as kissed Yukio before parting their lips to hear his brother's words.

Yukio couldn't helped but be a bit surprised at his brother's confession. "Are you sure? I've never... Done that to someone before." His voice was deep from arousal and just made Rin shiver a bit.

"Fuck yes, please!" Rin couldn't lower his voice for anything. He was so ready for it, he did it to himself all the time. It didn't even hurt. Rin had loved finger play since he had started to test out his body's likes and dislikes. And fuck did he love it, fucking prostates rocked ass (literally).

Yukio wasn't going to question his brother anymore and started to press gently with his fingers all around, looking for the pucker of Rin. He also went back to playing around Rin's dick and kissing him. This was so amazing, he didn't even care that Rin had stopped working Yukio's erection.

Shit, was Rin excited. He was moaning and moving his hips slowly all around, waiting for Yukio. And once Yukio had found the hole, Rin whimpered at just the feel. Someone else touching him there was fucking amazing no matter how nervous he was. Pleasure was creeping up his legs and arms, swirling in his head and pushing in his stomach.

Yukio started pressing around Rin's hole, bearing down on the soft skin with gentle prods. Rin was calling and moaning out a storm and he hadn't even put a finger in yet. It was so arousing for Yukio just seeing Rin getting this worked up.

Yukio worked his middle finger to push slowly in, finding it rather easy to do without lubricant. He opened his eyes to see Rin panting unseeing upwards and moving his head to the side, baring his neck. Yukio could see Rin's pulse beating through his neck and his chest expanding rapidly with his short gasps for air. Yukio kissed Rin's neck gently and soothingly as he could as he pressed his finger in farther. Rin closed his eyes and actually  _screamed_. Rin was pretty fucking vocal and did not care one bit. Yukio found it very stimulating that his brother was loud during sexual activities.

With Yukio's finger as far as it could go with it being comfortable, he started to move it around Rin's soft walls. The internal skin felt delicate yet tough with how strangely soft it was.

Rin's reaction was even more fanatical than the insertion.

Rin yelped at the first movement and yelled into Yukio's neck as he clenched him everywhere when he didn't stop the circular motions. Rin clutched Yukio's waist with one hand and squeezed his back with the other one. His body convulsed into shivers and pushed his hips away from the wall and into Yukio. Yukio kept working Rin's pulsing erection as he squirmed around from bliss. Yukio started working his finger a little faster and harder, feeling around to see if he could find Rin's prostate. It wasn't as easy since his hand was backwards but he tried nonetheless. And Yukio knew when he hit it.

Rin was so hot and he was melting from being fucking  _fingered_  by Yukio. The electricity amped everything Rin was feeling by ten-fold. Having your dick and anus exploding with pleasure was beyond his being and he fell forward to kiss Yukio's shoulder. Rin was just mouthing around with lips and tongue roaming the skin as he panted, feeling the increase of heat in his stomach pulsing. He was close and he was groaning and moaning out.

"F-... uck, Yukio. Ah fuck, I feel it! Please don't stop rubbing right there." Rin practically cried out as his bundle of nerves was touched by a fucking  _angel_. It sporadically released all the 'feel good' sensors and all he could do was grip Yukio as his orgasm hit.

Yukio, still rubbing at Rin's prostate and working his erection, watched his twin came apart in his arms. It was beautiful. His masculine face rang back and he seemed lost in his clouded mind. He had twitchy limbs and he didn't actually yell out at his orgasm. Yukio had to stop his ministrations to try an keep his brother from slipping all the way to the floor.

The removal of Yukio's finger made Rin shiver and gasp. He felt dizzy and didn't think he wanted to move for several seconds. Having a partner to mess around with was ten thousand times better. He twisted out of Yukio's arms and slide to his knees on the ground seeing Yukio's blooming erection out of the corner of his eye.

Rin was going to give back as much as he could for that.

* * *

Thank you guys for staying with me. I'll be posting again hopefully soon. *bows* I'm a little delusional from my medicine so sorry if some parts aren't very connecting or understandable. Please let me know if anything is strangely worded. Lbelfkfkfkkfkdgds.


	3. San

**Summary:**  Getting a new apartment seems to crack both of the brothers. Rin just can't keep his hands away from Yukio and Yukio's walls crumble from being pushed to the limit too many times when they were younger. As the brown haired boy is pinned against the car with his twin brother so close, his dam breaks and nothing will go back to normal afterwards. Smutty McSmut-Smut. Rin x Yukio

**Warning:**  Cursing, gay sex, incest. Some fluff. Love-love bugs bites. Fun smexy scenes with some denial of the relationship because ya know- incest. Kind of an AU of As Phaedrus Said in the future. If you haven't read it, that's fine. Just smutty smut for the bros.

**A/N:**   Ahhhh smut. Sorry for the long wait. I don't have any excuses besides being busy and being unmotivated. But, I had a little touch of inspiration and well, I back writing this fic with it. Going to milk it as much as I can. I hope you guys can enjoy. *bows*

**San**

* * *

 

The shower poured down, making Rin feel calm and soothed. He needed to be calm for this. He wanted to make this perfect for his brother, even though first times never go smoothly with anything. Rin could admit he felt a little odd. Putting a dick, much less his twin's, in his mouth was a strange concept but fuck, if a hand job was good, a blow job should be ten times better. The different textures that are in the mouth are an explosive feeling, or so Rin has heard. Rin has never experienced a blow job or anything sexual really besides himself. He hopes it will be good for Yukio though. He wants everything to be good for Yukio. His wonderful twin. Shit, he wanted to do this. Yukio had already been fantastic with fingering Rin. Rin would try to be fantastic back.

Eye level with Yukio's erection, Rin just stared. It was similar to any other dick that Rin has seen. The same size as Rin's as well. The smooth skin led to a dark mess of pubic hair. To Rin's surprise, Yukio trims and grooms his downstairs very well. It was short and pleasant to look at, while being very masculine.

Yukio was watching Rin go over his lower body with what he almost deemed a critical stare. It almost made Yukio uncomfortable, that is, till Rin touched him. Yukio puffed and his erection twitched. He couldn't help but to look upward and then close his eyes. He wanted all his feeling senses to record what Rin was about to do.

Rin placed his hands on either side of Yukio's hips. He felt that starting straight with Yukio's dick would be too much. Rin pressed his thumbs into Yukio's inner thighs, drawing them up to his stomach and back down rhythmically. Yukio was giving out little sighs, which made Rin want to go faster, but he wouldn't. He wanted to draw this out for as long as he could.

Bypassing Yukio's erection, Rin planted his lips under his brother's belly button. Rin licked around his lower stomach, feeling Yukio's dick jerk and twitch on his neck and shoulder. Rin was surprised at the feeling of his brother touching his head, trying to comb through Rin's wet hair with no avail. Rin wanted to look up but didn't want to get water in his eyes. The spray of shower was mostly hitting Yukio's back, but water seemed to bounce in every direction.

Rin sucked in skin right beside Yukio's happy trail and started to kneed on it gently with his teeth. Yukio gasped and scratched uselessly on Rin's head, wanting to push his head down further towards his dick but denying that want. He didn't want to force Rin if he wasn't ready yet.

And Rin kept on the sucking, before pulling back to see a light red spot where he pulled off. It wasn't red enough. He dove again to kiss it, licking and biting around the mark before going back and sucking harder, unintentionally making little noises with his mouth. Yukio was rearing at this, and Rin wanted to make sure there was at least one mark of him on his brother.

Pulling off from Yukio, Rin looked at the now bright red and splotchy mark. This hickey make Rin feel so possessive. He was the only one for his brother. Yukio was his twin, his friend, his lover. Where guilt and forlorn feelings lay, they were slowly being replaced by hope and energy. What Rin wanted most of his life was to be connected with his twin. Connected by not just familial love, but an intimate love. A love shared through monogamy with the other. And Rin was getting this because he could feel that Yukio was of the same mind. And this made Rin strong and determined.

Rin went straight to kissing Yukio's inner thigh. Water mixing with saliva from his open and sloppy kisses. He moved closer inward slowly, taking his time making his way to Yukio's dick. Once his lips reached the base, Rin gave an experimental lick to the side of Yukio's dick. Yukio immediately gave a wail, something Rin hasn't heard before.

Rin looked up slightly concerned but was astonished at Yukio's appearance. His hair stuck up in some areas from it not being under the shower water consistently making him look like a dark mess of lust. His face was flushed from the heat of both the water and Rin kissing around the sensitive parts of his body. What Rin shivered at Yukio's face. His twins eyes were drooped and hazy, lidded to a smoldering degree. Sexual arousal blowing his pupils to be almost fully black. Yukio's mouth was open and his brows upturned, begging for more pleasure.

Rin in turn moaned, saying curses to the sky as he opened his mouth and took in Yukio's head. It was a strange texture that he hadn't felt before on his tongue. To say it wasn't pleasant was horribly wrong. The soft taste of Yukio's hard erection was something of euphoria to Rin. He hadn't ever had a penis in his mouth, yet it was fantastic. He liked it.

The older twin moved his tongue around Yukio, hearing in the background more vocal pleasures from his younger twin. He could _taste_ some salt from pre-cum but most of it had been washed away from the shower. Rin continued tasting and feeling around with his tongue gently. He certainly wouldn't want hard teeth to rub across his dick.

Rin's hands were not left stagnant, no, they were massaging Yukio's back side. Sliding up and down, groping in different spots, just feeling Yukio as much as he could while he worked his mouth in sensual movements. Multi-tasking was just making Yukio gasp and run his mouth for what his body couldn't do.

Yukio was fucking _dying_. He wasn't able to keep a hold on to any train of thought. His mind blank and ridden with pleasure and hedonism. His body was bewitched by his younger twin. When Rin first took his twin's hard dick in his mouth, Yukio would not take in any information that wasn't Rin on him. He was hot, his body reacting on its own. Twitches and muscle spasms were prominent in Yukio's being more than anything else. He felt he was sure to be swallowed whole by Rin's perfect being.

Rin wanted to test the waters with other areas while he swirled and dipped his tongue around the dick in his mouth. He paused the caressing with one hand and brought it in front of him. With much care, Rin rubbed Yukio's testicles with all his fingers, causing Yukio to jerk his hips forward a bit. Rin had a jolt of ice shoot down his back as Yukio's erection pushed farther into his mouth than expected. He pulled off of Yukio, watching a thick line of saliva trail from his lips only to fall and break. Rin heard Yukio sputtering and looked up to see what was wrong.

"N-nii-san, I'm so sorry. I d-didn't mean to do that, I couldn't, I mean I could, have stopped but I just-" Yukio was cut off from his panicked banter before it could go bad by Rin.

"Yukio, Yukio, it's fine. I was just surprised." Rin squeezed Yukio's hips before continuing, "I'll be more prepared now that I kind of know what to expect. Relax." Rin cooed his younger twin. He didn't want him to panic and take away from their experience. Of course things might not go right, but they just had to work through them. Together.

"Nii-san... I'll be more careful. I'm sorry."

"Yukio, stop apologizing. I'm fine, you're fine. We are good." Rin paused before giving a smug smile. "Now shut up and let me suck your dick." And with that, Rin's mouth was back on Yukio's erection, licking and sucking to make Yukio forget everything. Yukio let out a surprised moan but couldn't (and wouldn't) argue with Rin being so _hot_.

Rin cupped Yukio's balls and rolled them around, feeling the soft hairs and warm skin. Rin rubbed and kneaded them and softly as he could, feeling Yukio respond with tight jerks and heavy gasps. With his middle finger, Rin stroked around Yukio's perineum feeling the delicate skin that lead to his anus.

Yukio gave a loud scream at the sensation of his perineum being handled by his older brother. It was so nice with smooth and lithe movements for Rin's fingers near one of Yukio's most private areas. The area around Rin's fingers were all heated as was his dick. He could feel Rin testing out the waters of a blow job, slightly taking in more of Yukio at the slight bob of his head.

Rin was ready to try moving Yukio's cock in and out of his mouth. He pressed his lips tighter and tongue lower to make his teeth not touch as he started to create friction with his mouth. The tip of Yukio's head touched the upper back of Rin's throat and Rin liked it, the feeling of having Yukio inside of him. Oral was so much fun to Rin. He was just so into it for some reason. It was really empowering to have such a sensitive organ in an area that could hurt it. It was probably the trust aspect that really fueled Rin. Being trusted like this was such a lovely feeling to Rin that he just wanted to give more pleasure. He grabbed Yukio's hip with one hand then the base of his dick with the other and started to move in tandem. His jaw was starting to strain but it wasn't too bad.

Yukio felt Rin take on the main aspect of blowing and Yukio soared. He was so close and he wasn't sure what to do. Yukio could barely speak as he was riding the waves of an upcoming orgasm, but he managed to get out a few words.

"Nii... Nii-san..." He gasped. "I'm about to, _ahh_ , orgasm!" He let out a moan. He didn't want to cum into Rin's mouth. That was something he wasn't going to put his twin through. It just seemed like too much to Yukio. It wasn't that he didn't think Rin wouldn't be okay with it. It was more of just a moral reason. While that meant little because his twin brother was literally blowing him, he felt like he couldn't create more impurities towards Rin. Rin was something he wanted to treasure and not spoil with what he thought was going too far. He could find where people could reason that this logic was highly flawed and held no light to what they had already done, but Yukio couldn't explain it. It just made him uncomfortable.

Rin was now tasting more and more saltiness as his twin was close to cumming. One of Yukio's legs was spasming as his breath started to catch and his chest rising and falling in uneven spells. Yukio's hands gripped both sides of Rin's head because he was getting closer and closer to reaching his climax. Rin was so excited, he didn't know what it was going to be like for Yukio to cum inside his mouth. He felt ready. He looked up, catching his younger brother's burning gaze.

Yukio's eyes looked at Rin sullenly for a fraction of a second before pulling him off his dick and pushing his erection beside Rin's cheek, ejaculating hard and fast. His semen came in small spits of thick white pools. Some of it smudged on Rin's cheek while the rest fell to his shoulder and back. His eyes closed as he felt his body spiral into an ocean of what seemed like endless pleasure. Endorphins creating a mind numbing experience for his orgasm brought on by a blow job by Rin. His twin. His older brother. It was wonderful and he felt so much love for his twin that it should be outlawed. The sad thing being, it was outlawed.

Calming down and feeling his brain catch up to reality, Yukio opened his eyes. He stared tiredly at the wall, leaning slightly into the spray and having his body dowsed in water was a reality check. He looked down at his twin, seeing Rin smiling almost sadly. Yukio felt his eyebrows twitch into a crinkle on his face.

Rin pushed up feeling his body scream, his knees sore, his jaw exhausted, his back tight, all these brought into focus after the single-minded blow job for his younger brother. The cum on his cheek and torso washed away as he got into the line of the shower. He really wished Yukio had cum inside him. He almost felt like it was personal. He wouldn't know unless he asked. But he would ask after the shower was finished.

Before Yukio could incur about Rin's mood, Rin grabbed the two-in-one shampoo and conditioner, got a gracious amount and started to work on his head. Yukio watched before he too, grabbed the bottle, got a little bit and started on his own hygiene.

After they finished washing their bodies and everything, Yukio got out grabbing an extra towel for Rin and getting to work on drying himself off. While Rin hung his towel on his head and walking to the sink, he brought forth his thoughts.

"Ne, why didn't you just cum in my mouth." Rin was trying to hide the sad tone with just a monotonous chord to his words.

Yukio stopped drying his legs, thinking before replying, "I just... I didn't want to... I- I didn't think it would be right for me to do that to you, Nii-san." Yukio wasn't looking at Rin. He didn't really know how to explain it to him. Maybe because Rin was older? Maybe because he was his twin? Maybe because he had internal problems with homophobia? Maybe he felt like his father would be able to see everything he does with his twin? He couldn't seem to find the right reason. Those all seemed right but they also felt wrong.

"Why do you think it would be right?" Rin started on brushing his teeth, allowing Yukio to think or to have enough time to explain what was on his mind.

And Yukio didn't know. He felt that nothing he thought would be a valid reason for his brother. His indecision and confusion was frustrating to him. Yukio always wanted to be on top of his feelings. Hell, he figured out he loved his brother when he was a child. What was so different?

What was so different. What was the difference in having sex and intimately finishing the process. Yukio felt he was on to something with this train of thought.

"Nii-san. When we were younger, teens I mean, did you ever masturbate to me? I'm not trying to put you on the spot. And if you didn't that is fine. I'm... I'm just trying to get to what I am feeling." Yukio finished, thinking hard and going back into his past. He remembers faintly what might be a fear of masturbating to his sibling.

See, Yukio did find out around age ten or eleven about masturbation. And remembers being terrified for what he had done. Terrified didn't even come close to the feeling Yukio had when he was younger. He thought everyone knew and he berated himself for it for years and years. He kept doing it of course, but that only fueled his fear. Why he felt hesitant to do anything with his brother of a sexual intimate nature. Why he had slivers of fear creep up when he woke up the morning after them both grinding till orgasm. Why he felt ashamed when they first kissed by the car. Why he was so scared to do anything with Rin.

Rin spit out the rest of the water from cleaning his mouth before he spoke.

"I did. A lot. Haha, kind of embarrassing." Rin blushed and gave a sheepish look. He scratched the back of his head and slightly twisted his body back in forth. He didn't understand completely what Yukio was getting after but Rin felt super bashful.

"I see." It was all Yukio said for a bit. He tied his towel around his waist, still facing away from Rin. "Did... Did you ever hate yourself for it. Did you feel disgust, Nii-san?" Yukio wanted to cup his face in his hands and weep and snivel like a child. Him thinking back to a past that he would like to forget was hard.

Rin sounded thoughtful as he replied to his younger twin, "Mmm. Yes." Yukio felt overwhelming sadness but then Rin continued. "I did for a bit. But then I said fuck it. Why feel bad for something that wasn't hurting anything." Rin shrugged. He turned away from the sink, nude still as his towel was still left on his head. He watched Yukio turn around with the saddest eyes he had seen in a long time. Alerted, Rin rushed over to his twin, not caring that his towel fell to the floor.

Rin clutched at Yukio's arms looking up at him, flicking between Yukio's eyes as if he could find the answer with each glance. Gently, Rin pleaded, "Yukio, what's wrong? Tell me everything that is on your mind."

Yukio looked around before falling to his now anxious brother. Blue eyes. Dark hair. They didn't even look alike. Of course, fraternal twins didn't. Yukio wonder absentmindedly if they had been identical, would this have never been the case? Two brothers in love. Their pure feelings full of sin as most of the world believed?

"Nii-san, I just still feel wrong and horrible for falling in love with my brother." Yukio's breath seemed to disappear as fast as it came. "It's not because I'm against you, it's because I'm against the world. I don't want you getting hurt. I don't want the world to hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt _because_ of me. I feel guilty from years of trying to fall out of love with you, of hating myself for it. I want you but I feel like I can't _have_ you, Nii-san." Yukio was suppose to be more mature than Rin but it was like the roles were reversed. Yukio was a child that needed to be consoled right now and Rin would console him like he always did.

"Yukio, I need you to listen to me. _Really_ listen to me. Because this is important." Rin paused, gathering all his thoughts. "Yukio, you are what I and you are what I need. Nothing is gonna change that. Not the old man, not our friends, not the world. We are us and only us. You are my twin brother. And you nor I should be guilty. I can't help what I feel and it seems like you can't help how you feel either. And this isn't because we coerced either one. It's just how we... feel. Nothing can change that. And we will stay together forever if I will have anything to do with it. We are together. I'm sorry you had such terrible experiences. I wish I could have helped. But the only thing I can help is right now. How you feel and how I feel. I'm here for you. I love you, Yukio. I love you like a brother, and a lover." Rin smiled woefully. Rin was sad Yukio went through this without any help. Feeling alone and sad. That big brain of his not allowing him to knock those feelings off the shelf like Rin could.

Rin was there for Yukio. Yukio knew that, but it was like he needed to hear that. Hear all of what Rin said. It was like cold water rushing over a rug burn. It was painful, but it was slowly easing the pain. He played Rin's words over and over again in his head like a mantra. Cradling them in his mind with rueful glee. He needed those words like he needed sustenance.

Yukio sighed and fell forward into a sweet embrace. Rin held Yukio and Yukio held Rin. Both entwined in emotions unexplainable.

Rin lifted his head a bit, stroking Yukio's soft hair. "How does ordering out feel?"

Yukio sighed again, leaning back but still holding Rin by the hips. "Nii-san, I will make breakfast. We don't need to order breakfast. Baaaaaka." Yukio smiled softly at his brother. Wondering how he could have ever lived a life without him.

* * *

 

Ehh.... Gomen for this being so late as I said before. I found some inspiration. Hope you guys enjoyed! Hopefully I'll put out the last part soon. Yes, the next part will be the last. This was suppose to be a one shot but I don't know if it is still considered on or not???? Maybe??? idk. anyways. Thank you so much for staying with me! *bows* Have a good day!


End file.
